Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160414191350
Anime Wenn du Rhythmus-Spiele magst gäbe es für Android/iOS (je nach dem) Love Live! School Idol Festival :D Ich hab ab morgen eig. viel Zeit, da ich morgen die letzte Schularbeit habe und dann erst am 27. April die VWA Präsentation... und dann 10.-13. Mai Matura und 6 Wochen später mündl. Matura... also ich hab viel Freizeit bis zu dem ganzen Zeug XD Love Live! ist übrigens wirklich empfehlenswert, da es zwar hauptsächlich ne Komödie ist, das aber ziemlich schön und niedlich verpackt wurde ^^ Neben dann so wichtigen Folgen, die für die Schulidol-Gruppe wirklich von Bedeutung sind, gibt's dann halt auch so Random-Zeugs, wie zum Beispiel Diät-Folgen, wo's ums Abnehmen geht, oder Ferien-Folgen, die eig. am Besten sind XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O9hRcIAza0 Bei diesem Anime weiß ich noch nich, wie er is... aber ich will ihn anfangen, da ich mal ein Bild auf FB gesehen hab... XD OuaT Ja aber Pech kann einem auch bei allem anderen widerfahren XD Wenn ich jtzt so die fehlenden Märchen durchgehe... Also die erste Hälfte basiert ja auf die Artus-Sage... ich würde daher auf Morgan le Fay als Bösewichtin setzen bzw. auch auf die Herrin des Sees, also Nimue (so wie in Merlin), auch wenn Emma jtzt die Dunkle wird, weden sie's vermutlich nicht bei ihr allein als "Problem" belassen... denk ich mal... In der zweiten Hälfte weiß ich nicht wirklich worum's geht... aber wenn's nen anderen Bösewicht gibt... Nunja evtl. gehen sie auf Disney zurück, da es dort recht viele noch gibt und die einfach zu übernehmen wären... Also was fehlt da... Schneewittchen haben sie ja schon... Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie nicht den bösen Fuchs bzw. bösen Kater von Pinocchio nehmen... auf das gemeine Reh aus Bambi würde ich auch nicht setzen... und die fiesen Kinder bzw. die eingebildeten Elefanten von Dumbo werden's auch nicht sein... aus Fantasia wär's evtl. möglich, aber da haben sie die grundlegenden Bösen schon... also der Chernobog wäre weg... das einzige aus Fantasia wäre Zeus, der die Feier des Bacchus unterbricht... würde durch den Hang zur Mythologie zumindest zur Artus-Sage passen... Aus Make Mine Music würde nur die Geschichte "Peter und der Wolf" passen, was allerdings schon bei Rotkäppchen vorkam... aus den Abenteuern von Ichabod und Taddäus Kröte könnte man den Kopflosen Reiter entnehmen... Cinderellas Geschichte wurde zusammen mit Anastasias eig gut abgedeckt... Alice im Wunderland eig auch... Peter Pan war schon ein Bösewicht... und ich glaube, wenn er zurückkommen würde, dann nicht mehr als Hauptbösewicht... Ich glaub auch nicht, dass Si und Am, also aus Susi und Strolch, vorkommen werden... Malefiz/Maleficent haben wir schon... Cruella de Ville auch... Wenn ich nun auf "Die Hexe und der Zauberer" denke, glaube ich natürlich, dass man auch Madame Mim als Schurkin nehmen könnte in der 1. Story... aber das wär schon sehr weit hergeholt XD Shir Khan oder Kaa glaub ich auch nicht... obwohl demnächst das Dschungelbuch als Neuverfilmung rauskommt... (Disney scheint sich jtzt auf Realverfilmungen zu konzentrieren, so wie Cinderella oder Die Schöne und das Biest) Ich glaube auch nicht, dass der Butler aus die Aristocats auftauchen wird... Robin Hood wäre ja möglich, da man seine Geschichte, obwohl er schon eher ein Hauptcharakter ist, fast gar nicht behandelt wird... Also Prinz John wäre ne Möglichkeit... Den Sheriff kennen wir ja schon XD Madame Medusa aus Bernard und Bianca glaub ich auch nicht, da es eher ne Cruella-Abklatsche (mit Krokodilen) werden würde... Cap und Capper hat mir ein Kindheitstrauma verschafft, also bin ich froh, dass es da eig. keinen richtigen Schurken gibt... Der gehörnte König aus Taran und der Zauberkessel wirds auch nicht wirklich werden... Professor Ratigan aus Basil, der große Mäusedetektiv wirds auch nicht sein... Genauso unwahrscheinlich wäre Sykes aus Oliver & Co.... Bei Arielle hatten wir Ursula schon, aber im 2. Teil hätten wir ihre Schwester Morgana... Die Kräfte wären zwar ähnlich wie Ursulas, aber die Story könnte interessant sein ^^ McLeach aus Bernard und Bianca 2 wäre dasselbe wie Madame Medusa (nur mit Komodowaranen)... Gaton wird meienr Meinung nach der Vater von Belles Kind... Jaffar ist in ner Wunderlampe (laut OuaTiW) könnte aber frei kommen, wie in Aladdin 2... Obwohl ich König der Löwen liebe, glaub ich nicht, dass Scar, Zira, Banzai usw. vorkommen werden... eig schade, da Scar vom Charakter her sicher einer der besten Disney-Schurken, wenn nicht DER beste Schurke ist... (vllt ein Zauberer, der in der Gestalt eines Löwen herumläuft... so wie Ruby, nur kontrollierter... was? ich versuch gerade verzweifelt meinen Lieblingsschurken in OuaT zu integrieren... ._.) Pocahontas-Schurke Ratcliffe wäre eher auszuschließen, da es sich um einen Mann aus dem British Empire zur Zeit der Kolonialisierung handelt... Also es wäre ein Konflikt in der Zeit da... Ist zwar bei der Artus-Sage genauso, aber bei Pocahontas gibt es eig. keine wirkliche Magie, nur iwie Naturgeister, aber jtzt keinen der zaubern kann oder so... Minister Frollo vom Glöckner von Notre Dame wäre zwar auch interessant, hätte aber dasselbe Problem wie Ratcliffe (auch wenn ich "Hellfire" verdammt episch fand)... Hercules... Hmmmmmmmm... Ich hatte Zeus vorhin schon bei Fantasia erwähnt... würde also iwie passen, auch wenn die Zeit nicht unbedingt passt (siehe vorige Schurken) aber der Schurke von Hercules wäre Hades... ein Gott der sowieso immer lebt (Wenn man mal nicht Kampf der Titanen und Fortsetzungen in Betracht zieht... auch wenn Liam Neeson Zeus spielt... Man darf das jtzt nicht einfach mit Disney vermischen... XD) AUßERDEM: Hades hätte die typische Reaktion auf Fehlschlag, bei der seine blauen Flammen orange werden und er mehr oder weniger "aggressiver" brennt... das wäre wiederum physisch nicht unbedingt bei allen möglich... aber ein Problem hätte ich... Wenn man sich Hercules nun ansieht (als Teenager/Erwachsener), dann bemerkt man (auch wenn's eig ein Klishee ist, dass ic hnicht unterstütz), dass Hades der schwule beste Freund von Megara ist... XD Also wäre hierbei eine Affäre mit DIESEM Hades schon seeeeeehr verstörend für mich XD So... Thanks to Hades hab ich nun einen Ohrwurm von "I won't say I'm in Love" bzw. "Ich will keinen Mann" und "Zero to Hero" und "Gospel Truth"... warum hat Hercules so viele Ohrwürmer? ._. Shan-Yu wäre auch interessant, um Mulans Geschichte mal aufzupeppen bzw. hab ich keinen Plan was sie in OuaT eig. für eine Vorgeschichte hat, da ja anscheinend gar nichts so wie bei Disney ausging ^^" Clayton aus Tarzan wird's wohl auch nich, da es wieder so ein Zeit-Problem wär... Aus Fantasia 2000 gäbe es nur den Kobold vom standhaften Zinnsoldaten... aber die Rolle wäre für Rumpel geschaffen XD Yzma schließ ich auch nicht ganz aus, da sie genauso wie Hades etwas typisches hat... (Hebel, Achterbahn usw.) Rourke aus Atlantis wird's wahrsch. aus demselben Grund wie Frollo nicht... Gantu und Hans van Hamsterdam aus Lilo & Stitch wären etwas abartig... XD Long John Silver vom Schatzplanet ist erst recht unwahrscheinlich, da ich keine Cyborgs in absehbarer Zukunft in OuaT sehe... Alameda Slim von "Die Kühe sind los" wäre auch so ne Art Cruella (nur mit Kühen und Jodeln)... Goob aus "Triff die Robinsons" wäre auch nicht vorstellbar... Dr. Facilier aus "Küss den Frosch" wäre genau wie Yzma und Hades sehr gut vorstellbar, da er einerseits aus nem Märchen kommt, dass nie behandelt wurde (komischerweise, da Froschkönig sonst bei Märchen oft ziemlich am Anfang iwie vorkommt) und andererseits wäre er mit Voodoo-Magie mal "anders" und auch er hat seine bestimmten Bewegungen XD Mutter Gothel aus Rapunzel wird leider nichts, da sie die Rapunzel-Geschichte iwie bei OuaT nicht so gut bearbeitet haben... also da war ich iwie enttäuscht... Turbo aus "Ralph reichts" kommt auch nicht in Frage, außer sie fallen, wie in Tron, in ein Videospiel XD Hans hat man zwar mit Elsa schon gut behandelt, abe rieg. aht man keine Ahnung, was in Arendell nun passiert ist, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt sind... Aber Hans hat kein "Ding" das er macht... Sonst hätten wir glaub ich keinen Disney-Film... (Außer Baymax und Zoomania) Also ich tippe ja auf Hades, da die einzigartigen Sachen mit Yzma schwer wären... und Dr. Facilier wär zwar cool aber Hades würde aufgrund des "Legenden-Status" besser passen nach Merlin % Co.... auch wenn mich das mit der Affäre dann evtl. verstört XD The Descendants ist keine Serie, sondern ein Film... The Descendants - Verzauberte Welt" ist eine Serie ^^ Da darf man das mit den Schauspielern nicht so sehen, da Disney Realverfilmungen im Disney-Channel eher auf Kinderkomödie ausgerichtet sind und daher einfach nicht ernst zu nehmen sind (als Film zumindest) Zumindest ist es jtzt so... Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place (der Film) war eig. noch gut ^^ Ich schau mir morgen übrigens Kung Fu Panda 3 und übermorgen das Dschungelbuch an :D "Meine Käseprüfung... Vesemir wird sich krümmen vor lachen, wenn ich ihm das erzähle" - Geralt von Riva (Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) dann nennt er das Schwert, das er durch die Quest bekommt "Der Emmentaler" XD gibt's eig. irgendwelche Spiele die du momentan gerne hättest? Ich warte ja auf SAO: Hollow Realization, Tekken 7 und will mir evtl. Deadpool zulegen ^^